1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural implements and more particularly to earth working implements to clean out the furrow for the purpose of irrigating the furrow or harvest the crop after the land has been cultivated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercial farming operations at the time this invention was made, furrows were being cleaned by bullet drags. These drags were cylindrical with a bullet-shaped nose. A loop was attached to the nose and the bullet drag towed behind a cultivator by a chain. There were no provisions to lift the drag when the cultivator was lifted.
Before this application was filed, a search was made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The search revealed the following five patents:
LUKE, ET AL 1,054,659, PA0 BROWN 2,829,578, PA0 VAN DYK 3,124,202, PA0 FOSTER 3,991,831, PA0 FOSTER 4,002,413.
The applicant considers these patents pertinent because the searcher reported these patents upon the search. Except for this, the applicant does not believe the patents are pertinent to his invention.